Second Chance: The Sequel to Place to Stay
by PotterGames11
Summary: Loki finds a way to make you his once again. It is risky, it is dangerous, it could end in disaster, but Loki will never give up on getting his beloved Sigyn back. YES, HERE IT IS! THE SEQUEL YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ "A PLACE TO STAY" RATED M FOR SMUT. ALL SMUT CHAPTERS WILL BE MARKED WITH A :) !Comment and Rate!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT OF MY OWN CREATION. **

**I'VE BEEN BREWING UP THIS IDEA FOR A WHILE NOW, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT.**

**I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ "PLACE TO STAY"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>26 Years After the Death of Lady Sigyn<strong>_

_"I have done it!" Loki's breathes heavily._

_He stands over a large amber color portal that is glowing in the center of a dark room. His hair is a greasy mess, it was obvious he hadn't bathed for weeks._

_About a month ago, Loki had gotten word that Vali (his youngest and technically adopted son) had murdered Narfi (his oldest and technically oldest son) and it pushed Loki over the edge. Ever since Loki's beloved Sigyn was murdered right before his eyes, Loki has been trying to find a way to bring her back. He needed her. He realized this very month that there was no bringing back...only going back. _

_Loki stands now in front of a portal that would take him back in time._

_But he didn't just want to reverse Sigyn's death. No, he wanted to reverse all his mistakes too._

_Loki begins to pant loudly. If he had indeed gotten this portal right, he would go back in time and be reunited with his Sigyn. But, he would have to make her fall in love with him all over again._

_Loki closes his eyes. Was it worth it? He already knows the answer._

_Loki takes a deep breath and jumps into the amber abyss._

* * *

><p>You sigh.<p>

Another long day of work. It's not that you hated your job...you hated the people at your job. Thankfully, today was Friday! You couldn't be happier for the weekend. You didn't have any plans, so you were looking forward to some TV and ice cream. Man, you needed a boyfriend. You yawned as you entered your small New York apartment. It was close to Stark tower, and the only reason you could afford it was because of that alien war thing that happened. You didn't know much about it, just what was broadcasted on TV, and to be honest you didn't care. All it meant for you was moving outa that shitty old apartment in that shitty small town you used to live in to moving in to this new, less shitty, apartment in New York City. But hey, you had to admit those super heroes that saved the city on TV were pretty hot. Their faces were plastered everywhere in New York, and it did make you wonder what they were actually like. There was also the bad guy. What was his name again? Oh yea, Loki. He was actually pretty attractive in his own way. You didn't know why, but while every other girl at your work swooned over Thor, you swooned over Loki. Eh, but that would never happen... He was in some kind of prison now, as you saw on guess what: TV... shocker!

You yawned again, it was late.

You had left work a little later than usual and the shower was practically calling your name. You entered your bathroom and flicked on the lights. It wasn't much, but at least it was connected to the bedroom. This meant you didn't have to walk as far to pee in the middle of the night. You turn on the water, at first it comes out freezing cold, but then turns warmer. You sigh at the warmth on your hand and then begin to undress. You enter the shower and pull the curtain shut. The water feels good on your skin. You sigh and try to forget how stressful your life has been lately. After you are done contemplating random life scenarios you shut off the water and reach for a towel just outside the curtain. You wrap the fuzzy pink towel around your hair first, drying it a little. Then you wrap it around your body and exit the bathroom. You trudge through your bedroom and into the living area. Time for a little late night TV.

You grab the remote and hop on the couch, still wrapped in only a towel.

Nothing is on, so you flip through the channels until you hear a beeping noise. You stop on the channel. "Breaking news!" Flashes on the screen. "Citizens of New York, we do not wish to alarm you, but a highly dangerous criminal has escaped from our...disclosed area prisons before he could be transferred back to where he came from." A new's man voice reports. Then all the sudden the picture of the very handsome man you recognized to be Loki appears on the screen. "He goes by the name Loki, he is extremely dangerous, and can not be reasoned with. If you see this convicted please call the authories at once. The Avengers are on the streets pursuing him so we recommend each and everyone of you to stay inside. DO NOT APPROACH THE PRISONER. I REPEAT: STAY INDOORS AND DO NOT APPROACH THE PRISONER. That is all." The channel flips back to what it usually is, the cooking channel.

Great, now you were hungry. You stood up and started towards the kitchen, wondering where that "Loki" guy was. It's not that he scared you really...You just wanted to know where he was so that you didn't have to worry about him... you know doing bad things or whatever he does. You don't bother to turn on the lights, you just head straight for the fridge. As you open it the light casts the shadow of the something tall on the wall beside you. You turn towards the entry way of the kitchen and gasp. There stands Loki.

* * *

><p><em>This was his chance. <em>

_Loki nearly feels like crying at the sight of younger, past you. _

_He gulps._

"Hello human." Loki says standing in the doorway. "I saw you watching your picture box. So I am sure you have heard of me." He walks further into the kitchen.

"I...I.." You stutter.

_Loki just stares, wanting to hug you._

"I don't live alone! I have a big, big boyfriend! He'll be home any second.." You exclaim.

Loki laughs. _He remembers you saying that. _"Hasn't anyone told you that it is not wise to lie to a god. Especially me, I am the god of lies darling."

"What do you want?" You ask.

"Shelter. I require shelter for the night..." _Loki remembered how demanding he sounded back then._

"And what if I do not?" You cross your arms and realize you are still just wearing a towel.

_Loki sighs, he threatened you before. He did. But he could not do that now...he didn't have the heart. _

"I swear on my life S...Mortal that no harm will come to you. Please, I just...require shelter."

_Better. You'd no doubt love him faster now. _

Handsome and polite. You bite your lip, ashamed of how much you were attracted to this man. "You may stay the night." You say finally.

_Yes!_

"Thank you, now please come into the light." He says.

You obey and follow him to the living room. "Uh, I'm sure you'll need a pillow or something..." You eye him.

He was a mess. His hair was greasy, he looked tired, and maybe even...older than on TV?A green shirt, black vest, and simple black pants is all he wore. No shoes. Even so, he was beautiful.

_Loki watched you look at him. He wished you just remember him already. But, you couldn't. Technically you didn't even know him yet. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you, but all I require is a position on your sofa." Loki smiles politely.

Did this guy seriously kill all those people?

"Uh sure...There..." You point to the couch.

Loki nods and takes a seat.

"I will be right back..." You look down at your towel, this was the perfect excuse. You could go and say you needed to change, but really you'd call the police! "I am going to change." You back out of the room.

_She was planning to call the police. Loki could hear her thoughts, but he didn't want to scare her. _

"Very well." Loki calls after you.

_With a wave of his hand, he disconnects the phone lines. _

You pick up your cell phone and attempt to dial 911.

"No service!" You whisper loudly and then cover your mouth.

Oh my God! Oh my God! You had a crazy guy in your house and the lines were dead.

You throw on an oversized mickey mouse tee shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants then return to the living room.

_Thankfully that worked. _

"You know, I swore you wore a thing with antlers on your head." You nervously say as you get him a pillow and sheets from the hall closet even though he said he didn't need any.

"My armor was taken from me when I was captured." Loki says.

"Right...So _Mr. Tough Guy_, how did you escape? I mean aren't the Avengers like the best heroes in the world?" You ask.

"They under estimate my power." Loki smirks.

_He remembered saying that as well. Oh! Him saying that meant you were going to leave the room and before he followed you into the bedroom and well...he didn't want that to happen again. He wanted to take things slow. _

"Alrighty... Well here's the couch. Goodnight. Hey, if you ditch before I wake up lock the door." You begin to retreat to your room.

_"_I am turning myself in tomorrow." Loki says.

You stop.

"Why?" You ask, suddenly curious. "You got away, didn't you?"

"Yes...well...let us just assume I know that my prison sentence will be short. I should just face it and have it done with."

"Short? For blowing up New York? No way." You enter the living room again.

"I will not be serving prison time here in this realm." Loki says.

"Huh?" You sit on the couch besides him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I will be returning home, to Asgard."

"So...you and Thor really are from..."

"Another world? Yes." Loki nods.

"What's it like there?" You ask dreamily.

_Uh oh, this conversation was suppose to happen the next day. Things are moving fast. _

"It's beautiful, everything is gold and the road has many colors in it. Unlike the black roads you have here on Midgard." Loki tells you.

"A rainbow road? I'll pass. I hate that place in Mario Kart..." You laugh at your own joke.

_Loki got the joke now, but he had to pretend he did not. _

"Mario Kart?" Loki gives you a confused look which causes you to laugh even more.

_Loki missed your laugh. _

"Do not laugh at me!" Loki demands, but he can't help but smile. "I do not know who this _Mario Kart_ is, but your laugh...It is wonderful." He says causing you to blush.

"Maybe I'll introduce you later..." You smile. "How long do you plan to stay here?"

_Time to be a gentleman, even thought he wanted you so badly._

"Yes well...I must be going to sleep." Loki says.

You didn't want him to go to sleep! You wanted him to keep talking to you! You wanted...you wanted to kiss him!

_Loki's heart fluttered. He really should stop reading your mind._

"I guess...you are right." You sigh. "I just..."

"You just what?" Loki asks you.

"I just..."

Why were you attracted to this man?!

"I want to kiss you." Loki says.

Your heart nearly jumps out of your throat.

"May I?" He asks politely.

You bite your lip and nod.

Loki leans in and you close your eyes. Your lips touch and your stomach nearly explodes with butterflies. Your head is full of fireworks and your lips are on fire.

"Woa." You say slightly dazed when your lips part.

"Agreed." Loki smiles.

You look at him again. "Would you maybe...I don't know..."

You knew what you wanted...S-E-X.

_It had been such a long time for Loki._

"Yes?" Loki questions.

"Would you like to...uh...sleep in my bed?" You ask. "With me?" You add.

Loki eyes you.

_He couldn't hold back the urge. _

"Yes." He says with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

You lead Loki into your bedroom.

_He wanted things to go slow, this wasn't slow. _

You bite you lip. "I always sleep by the window, so..." You climb into bed on your side.

"I know." Loki says.

"Uh... you know?"

_Fuck. _

"Most people do...yes?" Loki asks.

"Oh...Yes." You nod.

_That was close._

Loki climbs into bed next to you.

"Well...goodnight." You say.

_Be a gentleman. BE A GENTLEMAN._

"Good night S...Mortal."

You lay there in the dark. There was a handsome man next to you. A very SEXY, handsome man.

"Erm...Loki?" You ask.

"...Yes?" He replies.

You roll over and nearly scream, because he is already laying on his side facing you, staring.

"Sorry, did I alarm you?"

"N..No." You say.

This was a stranger...you let a stranger in your bed. This thought hits you like a ton of bricks.

"I am not going to hurt you." Loki tells you. "If anything...I could and would protect you."

Wait...was he reading your thoughts?

"I..I thought you were a..."

"A villain?" Loki finishes your sentence.

You sigh. "Yeah."

"I was...I am. Now because of my haste and silly plan to take over this realm...I must pay the price. I have realized this now...which is why tomorrow...I will turn myself in."

You are silent for a moment.

"What made you realize?"

_You Sigyn. _

Loki does not respond and you think he has fallen asleep.

You sigh. "What am I doing?" You whisper out loud.

_But Loki was not asleep, no. He lay there pretending to be asleep as he watched you slowly drift off. Tonight would have been the first time you ever...slept together previously. Loki had done it, he had altered the past__. Now all he had to was make you fall in love with him again._

* * *

><p>You yawn as the morning light shines brightly into your bedroom. You had forgotten to close the curtains. You usually always remembered to...all of the sudden the truth hits you like a ton of bricks or... It all comes back to you...the TV Warning announcement, Loki's shadow in the kitchen... LOKI! You roll over and much to your disappointment he is gone. It's not like you really were together or anything but you wished he would have at least said goodbye.<p>

You enter the living room, ready to flip on the TV and see some news flash that Loki had turned himself in. You jump. Loki is standing in the kitchen.

"Ahhh mortal, you awaken." Loki says as he stands in the kitchen. "Good, I am hungry." He sits on the couch. "Sorry for starling you...again." He apologizes.

You let out a nervous laugh. "It's...fine." You secretly were, for some reason, glad he did not turn himself in yet.

"So what does a great _god_ like yourself eat?" You open the fridge.

"Ah yes, lamb or a smoked hog would do." He nods. You open the freezer.

"The closest thing I've got to that is a ham and cheese hot pocket, or uhh... hot dogs."

"You mortals eat dogs? That seems a bit barbaric..." Loki gasps.

_That one made you laugh before, so of course Loki had to use it again. _

You laugh. "It's not really a dog, it's...well I actually don't really know what a hot dog is..."

"I shall go with the pocket of ham and cheese...as disgusting as that sounds..." Loki demands.

"Alrightly..." You pop in two hot pockets and turn on the microwave. Then you join him on the couch.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were going to leave." You say.<p>

"I did. The streets are crawling with police and the avengers are scoping the area heavily." Loki replies without looking at you.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The timer on the microwave goes off. Loki jumps off the couch and looks around the room frantically.

_Damn those things were loud, Loki had almost forgotten. _

"Calm down, it's just the microwave." You roll your eyes but smile. You walk into the kitchen and pull out the two hot pockets.

"Here you are." You hand him his. He bites into it and a makes a face.

_He also forgot how hot, hot pockets were._

"Hot!" He howls in pain.

"Yes, that's why they are called hot pockets...and why I cooked them..." You roll your eyes again.

Loki eyes you suspiciously before he attempts to bite into the hot pocket again. He takes small cautious bites this time. "This is actually... quite good." He says.

"See, we mortals have some good things." You smile. He smiles at you for a moment before quickly becoming serious again.

"You don't have to turn yourself in you know." You blurt out of no where.

"What?"

"I mean...I can protect...hide you. I can hide you. I already did last night."

"Perhaps..."Loki says quietly.

_A few more days for her to fall for him, that's all he needed. _

"Just think, I could hide you here. No one would suspect a thing! I hardly leave my apartment, except to go to work. My neighbors all know that I spend all of my nights alone either watching TV or reading. I keep to myself. No one would ever know!" You say in an excited voice.

Loki contemplates this. "If SHIELD or the Avengers find me here, they will arrest you." Loki looks into your eyes.

"So what? I have never at an adventure in my life. And I'd like to have one before I die!" You exclaim.

_Oh Sigyn, if only you knew the half of it. _

"So what you are saying is, you will risk your life to protect mine?" Loki still looks into your eyes.

"Yes." You reply. Loki is quiet for a moment.

"You are a strange mortal indeed."

"So you'll stay?" You grin.

"For now...but I will expect at least half of your bed chamber to myself."

"Deal." You wrap your arms around him and hug him. Loki is shocked but returns the hug. You feel something wet on your shoulder.

"Loki are you alright?" You ask releasing him from the hug.

_Loki had gotten so caught up in the moment...he could not help but cry. He missed your embraces. _

"Do not look at me!" He turns from you.

"Loki, it is alright to cry." You touch his chin and turn him towards you.

"I am sorry. No one has embraced me like that, or cared for me at all in a very long time." He sighs.

So maybe he wasn't so tough after all... "How are you so sure I care about you?" You say defensively.

It was like he could read your mind...freaky.

"I can see it in your eyes and you let me sleep besides you last night. You trust me even though I am a killer, You invite me to stay out of kindness and bravery. You risk your life to protect me, someone you hardly know and should fear. You know mortal, I may come to care for you... Your race is obviously below mine, but you seem different...You are smart, caring, funny... Strange...I never thought mortals were so...normal. And to think I almost destroyed them all..."

"Yea..." You swoon. "To think..." You look into his green eyes and without a warning he kisses you.


	4. Chapter 4

When your lips part you feel dazed for a few moments. Then you process what just happened. Loki kissed you. LOKI KISSED YOU.

_Oh no, she isn't saying anything...Loki was worried._

"...What...what was that for?" You ask.

Before Loki can respond you notice a glint of red pass by the window.

"Shit!" You yell.

"Excuse me?" Loki looks hurt.

"No not you, the window! It's been open this whole time because I forgot to close the blinds!"

"And?" Loki sounds confused.

"Well either a small red plane just sped by or..."

"The man of Iron..."Loki looks out the window.

_Shit. Loki had to be more careful. _

"Get back! I am certain he did not see us! And even if he did why would Loki be lip-locking a random mortal? He wouldn't think it was you. But, I've got to close the curtains...everywhere." You race around the house closing all the curtains and blinds.

Loki sits back and watches in amusement at you running around like a maniac. "What are you staring at?" You glare as you finished closing the last bit of blinds.

"Your frantic behavior...I find it rather... Adorable." Loki smirks.

You blush and return to the couch. "So...w-"

"I kissed you because you are attractive and why should I not after you offer your home to me as a place of refugee."

You smile. "Everyone should have a place to stay."

Loki touches your chin. "I deeply desire to kiss you again. May I?" He asks politely.

You bite your lip and nod.

Loki kisses you again, pressing his lips gently against yours. You smile, his lips felt good against yours.

_She is smiling! Loki's heart soared._

Loki deepens the kiss and you wrap your arms around his neck.

"I must tell you something..." Loki says after your lips part.

"Can I show you what a movie is?" You ask.

_What? _

"What? Oh...I suppose."

"Yay!" You jump off the couch to go find a movie, surprised he didn't question what one was.

_This was not good. The movie was not supposed to happen until later. _

You bend down and look through your old VHS tapes until you find one of your favorites: The Fox and the Hound.

"Oooo! Here we go!" You squeal and pop in into the DVD/VHS player. Then you join Loki on the couch.

"This is a movie." You explain.

"Ah, I like the moving castle." Loki points to the Disney Logo. You giggle.

"Your laugh!" Loki exclaims.

"I'm sorry..." You laugh again.

"It makes me really want to kiss you." He leans in for a kiss.

"Hush! It's starting!" You turn away from him before he could kiss you and stare at the TV screen.

"This seems like a children's movie." Loki says after the first five seconds.

"Shhh!" You hush him. He rolls his eyes and leans back on the couch. But, you soon notice how interested he seems within a few more moments.

* * *

><p>When the movie is over Loki claps. "That was brilliant! Honestly, the dog and the fox... They are so different...but they do not see it as children! It reminds me of... Never-mind."<p>

_The Fox and the Hound. Loki remembered when he first saw it. He also remembered what was next: Anastasia. Ana! Oh no! His little Princess was indeed lost now! She did not exist any longer! Loki could only hope their was still time left and that she could still be conceived later on._

"You and Thor?" You ask. Loki doesn't respond, he just stares into space.

"Well, my favorite part is when the old woman has to leave Todd in the woods... I cry every time." You say changing the subject.

"Yes, I did notice tears from you." Loki looks at your face.

"It's amazing what movies can do to a person. How they can capture your heart." Loki says. You grin at him without realizing how much of a fangirl you must look like.

"Can we watch another?" Loki asks.

"Sure." You bend down to look for another movie. "Oh! How about Anastasia?" You ask.

"What a very beautiful name... Who is she?" Loki asks.

"Ah, you shall see." You smile mischievously and pop in the VHS tape.

* * *

><p>"These movies... I like them very much." Loki tells you as the ending credits begin play.<p>

He hears the music and stops. Then he stands and offers you he hand.

"May I?" He asks. You try to hold back the enormous grin building, but you can't.

"You may." You say taking his hand. He bows to you and you giggle. Then he pulls you in close and places one hand on your middle back and the other intertwines with your own.

_Loki sighed internally. It felt good to hold you close. _

Loki, I don't know how to dance." You admit. "That's alright darling... I always lead." He smirks before he begins to dance.

You laugh. "What exactly are you hinting at?"

"Oh...nothing." Loki smirks again. "Not a thing my dear."

You lean in and rest you forehead against his.

"Hmmmm..." You say biting your lips.

"Your eyes are majestic." Loki suddenly says. You chuckle.

"Majestic?"

"Very." Loki replies with a laugh. Then you both become very serious and you slowly lean into a perfect kiss. This may be the best kiss you have shared, for it ignites a spark. A spark that holds something behind it. You were slowly falling for Loki.

_Loki knew he had to act fast. He wanted to bring you back to Asgard with him._

"I... I must tell you something." Loki says when your lips part.

Ugh, he was so sexy! Such a gentleman! How could he have tried to take over the world? How could you be so lucky that you got to kiss him! There was so much more you wanted...so much...

"I have to tell you something first!" You practically jump at him, kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Listen..." Loki tries to say.

You kiss him again, and this time he could not resist. His hands slowly move upward towards your breasts. You exhale loudly as he grips them tightly. You climb onto Loki's lap and he kisses you again, and again. You begin to grind against him. Loki moans stands up, lifting you up off his lap. He then carries you into your bedroom. You kiss him and he gently places you on the bed. You sit up and practically rip off your clothes.

_She had to leave Midgard when he did. He had to take her with him. _

Loki removes his clothes slowly. You watch him and lick your lips with anticipation.

"Loki..."

He climbs onto the bed and slowly climbs on top of you. Your breathing gets heavier. He begins by kissing your neck, then he kisses your lips again.

"Are you sure..." He begins to say.

"Yes!" You exclaim.

He smirks. "Very well." Loki positions himself at your entrance.

"WAIT!" You yell.

Loki looks startled. "Yes, darling?"

"Just...hold my hand?" You ask.

Loki smiles. "Or course." He grips one of your hands and then slowly enters you.

You scream out. He was so fricken big. "Oh!"

"Are you alright?" His eyes are wide.

"Y-Yes." You nod, biting your lips.

_Loki forgot. You weren't used to him yet. _

"I will go slowly." Loki tells you in a gentle voice.

He slowly begins to move in and out. You fell pain at first... but then, as his pace quickens, pleasure.

"Is this too much?" Loki asks through gritted teeth.

"No! Please...keep going!" You exclaim, surprising yourself with your desperate tone.

Loki smirks and begins to pump faster, squeezing your hand tighter.

"Yes!" You yell. "Oh...Loki!"

You feel yourself tearing up, as Loki goes harder and faster.

_Fuck she was tight. Loki hoped he wasn't hurting you too bad. _

You feel your face become warmer, surely you were blushing like mad. You head begins to feel light. You whip your head back and moan. You knew what was coming.

"That's it! Yes!" Loki eggs you on.

You scream and moan and then... release!

Loki pauses a moment, letting you enjoy your orgasm.

Once your head clears and you can think again, Loki starts up again.

He bends over and kisses you, you squeeze his hand tighter. Loki looks at you and suddenly he begins to pump harder. In and out, In and out.

_It had been so long, so long. Loki needed to release. _

You cry out with pleasure as he begins to hit your G-spot perfectly over and over again.

"LOKI!"

_He needed to release! He had to! But then...he thought a moment. He could not release into you. No, you would get pregnant. He did not want you to have a baby until you were together in marriage. He wanted to do this time right. _

You feel your head get fuzzy again and before you knew it, you were releasing and screaming.

Loki pulls out as you scream with pleasure and releases his warm liquid all over your stomach. You watch it stream out and all over you.

"I'm sorry." Loki says after your both regain your ability to function. "To avoid pregnancy...I had to..."

Before he could finish his sentence, you were dipping your finger into the white fluid and slowly licking it. Curious by how it tasted so good.

Loki's eyes were wide as he watched you.

You smile mischievously. Loki does a half smile and then becomes serious.

"Where are your towels?" He asks.

"Down the hall." You tell him. He leaves the room and returns with a towel. He helps you wash yourself off.

"I must tell you something, now it is more urgent than before."

"Yes?" Your voice is nervous, you really trusted in him now. You did not want him to leave you.

_Loki was going to tell you about Signua, his first wife, and how you had her soul. He wanted to get that out of the way now, and maybe it would help convince you to go with him._

"It was not by mistake that I came here. What I mean is...a long time ago...I had a wife named Signua. But she died... and all was lost. That is...until I saw you..."

"You mean..."

"You are Signua. You have her soul. I know you do." Loki strokes your cheek. "That is why I came here. That is why I escaped from the Avengers. When I took over Midgard, I was going to find you and make you mine. Seeing as I failed...I still could not leave you here. So I escaped. I escaped and I came here and now..."

"Loki..."

"No, listen. I want you to be mine. I will turn myself in. I will go to prison, abut I will return. In a year's time there will be a great war in Asgard that will cause my brother to set me free. I will fight along side him and when the war comes here to Midgard, help him win. I will return to Asgard and clear my name. Then I will come back for you. If you can wait for me, I will come back for you and take you to Asgard with me."

You could not believe this was happening.

"I...I..."

"I know it is asking a great amount from you...but please take a chance."

"...A year is a long time." You say.

"It is." Loki agrees.

"What if I meet someone else?"

"I wouldn't expect you not to. Just please, forget me not." His eyes are glossy with tears.

"We are practically strangers."

"No we are not. Do not lie, you feel the connection too."

You sigh and bite your lip.

"I will speak to my brother, and perhaps I can have you stay somewhere safer." Loki looks around your apartment.

_He remembered the fire that happened when he sent you back to Midgard. The fire that almost killed you. _

"I...I just..."

"I will stay here for a few days more. Then you must make your decision." Loki tells you.


End file.
